


The Emeralds

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS 2 sentence fiction. Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell attacked a villain before she released emeralds that were almost used as weapons.





	The Emeralds

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell attacked a villain before she released emeralds that were almost used as weapons. For a second, he considered giving the emeralds to his daughter.

THE END


End file.
